


Weakling Hero

by dressthesky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressthesky/pseuds/dressthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima is the new Alpha and he's not sure he's prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakling Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of something that I've been wanting to write since forever so I'm glad a friend gave me the chance to do it with her prompt. Tumblr prompt: "Don’t trust me." + any pairing.

It’s not easy to deal with the loss of someone important—Terushima knew that well. But there was no time for him to mourn over the dead body of the Alpha, because all of a sudden the pack was around him and the old wolf was naming him the new Alpha and all Terushima wanted was to hide somewhere far away from his pack because he wasn’t ready for this leadership _thing_.

He ran away.

And it was weird—to spend so much time by himself when he was so used to having his group of friends and family around. (When he was so used to following the Alpha.) He was thankful for his ability to take the form of a human—it made him feel less lonely. It was easy to merge with the humans, to walk among them and talk to them. He managed to get free food from women just because he looked hot—Terushima didn’t know about the female human, what their type was or what they considered attractive—but he did know what the wolves liked and among them he was quite handsome (and no, it wasn’t because he thought so—Alpha told him so, so it had to be true, right?)

But living among humans wasn’t easy. And dealing with female humans could be quite dangerous—he learned that the hard way, and it was ironic how he was running away from this world too, from the responsibilities in a world that wasn’t his own. The screams and insults could be heard everywhere but Terushima didn’t care. He wanted to get out from that town, he wanted to disappear—he wanted to find his place and stop running away. He wasn’t Alpha, he would never be Alpha (not with the way he was handling these situations).

“Ah~ what’s a boy like you doing in the forest this late?”

Scared, Terushima looked around for the source of that deep voice. Smiling not too far away from him was a man, in his mid twenties, holding a bucket full of water. The young wolf stared at the stranger, not trusting him. The man laughed, and it was deep and cheerful and Terushima noticed how handsome he looked under the moonlight and thought— _ah, so this is my type_ , because this man reminded Terushima of Alpha somehow.

“I got lost,” he lied, because there was no way he was telling this stranger that he was running away—from the pack, from the humans—

The stranger looked at him—stared at him, as if he were analyzing every movement on his face—and Terushima could see this man didn’t believe his words, because there was no way a guy like him could get lost in this forest.

“I see. Do you need a place where to stay?” And he was smiling again, so friendly and warm Terushima wanted to follow him. So he nodded twice, too fast, way too fast. “My name is Daichi, what’s yours?”

“Terushima,” he mumbled, not too proud of his name—sometimes he wondered why his mom named him after a hot spring. Daichi looked at him as if he wanted to say something but didn’t. Instead he beckoned him to follow him through the woods.

Daichi lived in a small cabin near a cliff. It was dangerous, Daichi knew that, but he liked the summer breeze. Terushima didn’t understand—then again, there were lots of human things he didn’t understand so he didn’t ask.

His time with Daichi was enjoyable. He helped around the small cabin, mostly because “if you’re going to stay here then you must help around”, so he was _forced_ to help. It wasn’t easy to force Terushima to _do_ something, but Daichi’s smile was scary and he didn’t want to mess with that. (He wasn’t afraid of Daichi, he knew he could take him down any minute, his fangs were strong enough to cut human flesh in just seconds after all, but Daichi was good and so warm and Terushima wanted to stay by his side).

He learned a lot about the human world—Daichi was a good teacher, so smart and patient. He didn’t want to leave. Not when Daichi’s hand over his body felt so nice, or when his lips moved around his chest, as if he were trying to make a map of his body. Terushima loved that feeling—he loved kissing Daichi, it felt so nice when his lips moved around his neck, marking him. And he didn’t want to give _this_ up, whatever _this_ was.

But there was a whisper in the wind—the felines were on the move and Terushima was worried about his pack, because it’s been so long and he didn’t know if they had a new Alpha or not. He had to leave—but Daichi was looking at him, faint smile on his face and—

“This was a mistake,” he muttered. “This was all a mistake, I shouldn’t have come here,” he started talking, his eyes scanning the small room, his ears listening to the cry in the wind—Terushima needed to leave _now_.

“What are you talking about?” the older asked, eyes searching for an answer Terushima wasn’t willing to give.

“I’m not what you think I am…” he sighed, his eyes finally settling on Daichi. And there it was that boyish smile of his—so charming, so warm, so damn big and innocent Terushima wanted to cry because he didn’t want to leave this place, ( _him_ , he didn’t want to leave _him_ ) and there was nothing he could do about it.

He needed to stop running away from his responsibilities—but his life was such a mess Terushima didn’t know which one was his world anymore.

“I trust you, Terushima—no matter what you say, I trust you.” And Daichi’s hand felt so warm against his skin Terushima couldn’t help but close his eyes. He inhaled the pure air of the mountain, that familiar smell known as Daichi—and suddenly there was fur and pointy ears and fangs and Daichi stared at him—

“Don’t trust me,” it was howl, and Terushima was the one stunned because Daichi smiled knowingly at him and the wolf didn’t understand why this human was smiling.

“Alpha was right,” he whispered, caressing the soft fur behind his ears. “You grew up so well, Terushima. So strong and beautiful.”

_This_ —this was a world Terushima didn’t know about. But when Daichi turned himself into the crow he was Terushima smiled, thinking there was still time to learn about it.


End file.
